


Hershil Layton... that is how you say it, right?

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks)



Series: Random One-Shots [13]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: As a verbal autistic I tried my best, Aurora being an innocent bean, Aurora has autism, Aurora my beloved, Aurora struggling with names, Autism, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Desmond being like, During Azran Legacy, Gen, Not the most accurate depiction of Autism, but i tried, did level five not take a second to realize, that hoogland is a weird-ass name, the bostonius crew, trouble with names, ”Oops! Almost name-dropped my dead daughter!”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne
Summary: Aurora tries to say Hershel’s first name, she tries really hard.
Series: Random One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963114
Kudos: 6





	Hershil Layton... that is how you say it, right?

“Say it with me now, “Her””

“Her”

“-shel”

“Sill”

“Very close! You’re making progress!”

Aurora beamed up at Hershel Layton, happy to know she was getting better at saying his name. “Hersell. Her… shell? Hersell?”

“Very close,” Layton responded with a smile, “but there’s a “sh” sound after “her”. Keep trying and you’ll have it down in no time.”

Aurora nodded, and tried again. “Her-she-l. Her… Sh… el. Hershil.”

“You’re doing great, Aurora,” Desmond said from the purple couch on the bostonius. “Reminds me of Vi-” Desmond frowned, and shook his head. “Never mind. You’re really making progress, Aurora.”

Aurora smiled, and walked over to Professor Sycamore. “How do I say your last name? Sea-a-more?”

Desmond let out a light laugh. “Sycamore. It’s sycamore.”

“Sickymore?”

Desmond laughed again. “You’re getting there. Sick-a-more. Try saying each syllable separately, and slow down a bit.”

“Sick… ah… more…” Aurora mumbled. “Sick ah more. Sickymore!”

“I’ll accept that,” Desmond said.

Aurora beamed up at Desmond. “So Hershil and Sickymore!”

“Can you say your own name?” Desmond asked, smiling. “Can you say “Aurora”?”

“I can try!” Aurora promised. “Ah wow ah… awowa… Ar wow ah… Arwowa…” she frowned. “I...I can’t say it.”

“You seemed perfectly fine with saying it while you were possessed back at Kodh,” Emmy Altava, Professor Layton’s assistant, said, bringing some snacks to the Professors and aurora. “I wonder why you can’t say it now?”

“I… I’m not sure, miss all-ta-vah,” Aurora said. “Did I get your name right?”

“Oh please,” Emmy laughed, “just call me Emmy! But yeah, you did get it right.”

“Yay!” Aurora smiled again. “So… Hershil, Sickymore, and Emmy? Oh, and Luke, and ray… Ray… mund… Raymond.”

“Great job, Aurora,” Desmond congratulated. “If we just work a little bit every day on saying difficult names, I’m sure you’ll be able to address us perfectly in no time!”

“That sounds good!” Aurora agreed.

“Our next stop on our journey is a little town in the highlands named “Hoogland”,” Desmond said, “and Raymond has alerted me that we’ll be arriving shortly.”

“That’s great to hear, Professor,” Emmy said. 

“Hoo gland,” Aurora muttered. “Hoog land. That… that sounds weird.”

“Well, it is a bit of a weird place,” Desmond laughed, “from what I can tell. Well, are you all ready?”

“Yup!” Emmy said.

“Great! We’ll be landing there soon.”

And that they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short, but it’s sweet.


End file.
